1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a package for packing a stack of paper slips.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a stack of paper slips (hereinafter referred to as ‘paper slip stack’) which are interfolded and interconnected in such a layered state that lots of twofold paper slips alternately interlock each other oppositely in their folded directions so as to allow half parts of the paper slips to overlap each other. As an example of such a paper slip stack, there may be enumerated a stack of tissue paper, paper towels, and cold paper.
Taking the cold paper for instance, as is well known, this paper is used for trussing hair in getting the hair permed at a hairdressing salon and elsewhere. A large number of cold papers are commonly used in one operation, and are thus contained in a case or paper holder so as to be refilled when used up.
A refillable paper slip stack, such as of cold paper as stated above, is made by bundling many slips of paper and previously contained in a pile and must be somehow bundled when being stored to be kept in the stacked state. Such being the case, the bundled paper slips can become undone when inserted into the paper holder, but the cold paper is problematic because each cold paper is lightweight and difficult to hold, and thus likely to come loose while undoing.
FIG. 15 is illustrative of a procedure for handling a conventional package for a paper slip stack. The paper slip stack 100 is bundled with a packaging sheet 110 such as of paper or film so as to prevent the stack from separating before refilling the paper holder 120 with the slip stack of papers. Thus, the paper slip stack is placed in the paper holder 120 while being held with fingertips upon cutting the packaging sheet 110 with scissors or the like. At this time, it is common to disarrange the paper slip stack due to the irksome task of putting the slip of papers into a paper holder of small size or disturb an appropriate work for refilling in closing a lid 121 because of the disarranged paper slip stack. In a case where the paper holder 120 is provided with a lifting plate 122 having a spring in order to make it easier to pull the paper slip out of the holder 120. Thus, the paper slip stack has to be forced into the holder against the energizing force of the spring, and is consequently at an increased risk of being disarranged and separated. As a result, the task of placing the paper slip stack into the paper holder becomes even more cumbersome.
The paper slips thus contained in the paper holder cannot be pulled out of the paper holder unless a little portion of a paper slip emerges from a paper drawing mouth of the paper holder when used. Therefore, it is necessary to preliminarily extend out a part of the uppermost paper slip with the user's fingers to allow the paper slip to be pulled out of the paper holder at the time of placing the paper slip stack into the paper holder.